Status Matters: Royal Blooded People
by blue07
Summary: She is just a servant,who holds a grudge in the royal-blooded persons.While he is a Prince,who disgusts low-class persons.Can their hatred with each other turn into love?Or everything will be the same as before?Please review!Sorry if it's boring!
1. One Heck of Objection

Sorry if it's bad…..

If it is **about their clothes…** Just **imagine the clothes in ****Ragnarok**.

* * *

**=+One Heck Of Objection+=**

* * *

_No way._

I can't leave my friends.

I can't leave _everyone._

I can't leave this little town, _Swiron_, where I used to live.

I can't leave _everything._

I can't leave all the things that are _precious_ to me.

I just simply can't leave all things.

I can't…..

"Mother? Did I hear you right? Rizoe?" I asked my mother as she told me the shocking news that I always wish to never happen.

_Why? And Rizoe? It's a far country…_

"Yeah, sweetie you hear me right, we will going to leave tomorrow and move in the _royal palace_ of Rizoe to serve the King and Queen." Mother repeated.

_Ugh! Why us?!_ I always hated _royal persons!_ They are disgusting! Well, not exactly disgusting. But I hate their rude attitude!

"Mother?" I continued to ask disbelievingly while Mother just nodded her head. I' am currently wishing that she's just joking, but unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side.

"NO?! What about my friends? What about… what about…. my _happiness_?! I always hated royal persons, you know that." I protested.

_Royals_ are so full of their selves. They always disgust us, _low-class persons_, without having a particular reason. They are cruel. They love seeing people, under their royal status, suffering.

I _never admired_ royal bloods.

I never admired their silky clothing.

I never admired their wonderful palace.

I never admired their unlimited freedom.

I never admired their countless gold.

And I will never admire them! _Because I always loathed them!_

"But Mikan, that's the only way to keep ourselves, living, and to keep ourselves earning." My mother keeps on begging me.

"But those freakin' royal blooded persons are the reason why there are many families like us that are dying in hunger! Then why work for them?!" I keep on protesting.

All of miserable things that are happening in this world of Alice are just simply because of those _royal blooded persons_, those _high-class persons_, and those _middle-class persons_. They are all the same!

"Mikan, look in different perspective, not all of the royals are cruel." Mother pleaded, again.

"I'll still oppose!" I told my Mother as I stomped my feet while heading in the stairs. I walked to my room and lay at my small sized bed. I closed my eyes.

_Why?!_

I promised to myself that I'll never like any royal persons. They are the reason why I, my brothers and my mother are living in a miserable life. I can't understand why my mother wants us to work for the royals that caused every hell in our life.

_It's not fair!_

"Father, I miss you. I wish you're here…" I mumbled.

If Father is just here, then my mother and I won't need to work for those disgusting creatures.

If Father is just here then our life isn't as miserable as today.

But what did _royals_ do?

They took our only hope away from us. They killed my father….. I hate them….

* * *

We are already inside the Rizoe's royal gate but still outside of the palace; the image was way too beautiful, same as the royal palace in the country of Fristhiane. The knight led us in the tower where the servants are staying.

"You must be the new servants." The perm haired girl told us. By the looks of it, she's also a low-class person and a servant in this palace.

_She's beautiful!_

I suddenly felt something about the perm haired girl.

"Yeah, we are the new servants from the town of Swiron. My name is Yuka Azumi and here is my daughter Mikan Sakura." My mother answered politely.

"By the way my name is Sumire Shouda, I' am also a servant here. I'll expect working with you starting tomorrow." She replied to my mother as she smiled at the two of us inwardly. I smiled at her too.

"And I'm going to be Sakura's roommate. Would you mind coming with me?" Sumire added. I faced my mother.

"Okay. Mother, I'm going to go in my room already. See you later." I told my mother. Then she whispered something in my ear. In a way that Sumire can't hear.

"_Never kill_ anyone in this palace, especially those royal persons. Control your self even though you hated them." Mother whispered on me. I know what she exactly meant by that.

"Mother, if this-" She cut my words.

"Promise me." She told me. I just nodded. I bid my mother a goodbye while following Sumire.

* * *

Sumire and I were currently walking in the stair cases when my lips blurted out something.

"Tell me, you're a royal blooded too, aren't you?" I asked out of the blue. And then, we stopped walking and Sumire stared at me.

"Uh-oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask such nonsense question." She shook her head after I tell that sentence.

"No, it's okay." She answered as she smiled genuinely. She didn't answer my question. We are drowned, again, by the silence.

I don't know why I asked that out of the blue, it's just that I can feel something that I can also feel in other royal blooded persons. But if she's a royal blood, then why is she working as a servant? Many questions played in my mind.

I slapped my forehead. And then, I heard Sumire chuckled. I looked at her. She's more beautiful when she laughs.

"Oh, sorry." She told me while stopping her self from laughing. We stopped walking.

"I guess, we're already here." Sumire told me while opening the door in front of us.

As we entered the room, I noticed that there were three beds.

"We have other roommate?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, she is currently in the other country together with the Queen." Sumire told me. She sat in her bed and then, she turned her gaze on me.

"You're beautiful." Sumire complimented. Not too many people call me 'beautiful'.

"Thanks. You're the second person to call me 'beautiful'." I smiled at her and the seat at my bed too.

I' am not really a friendly person who loves to smile and talk to a newly known people. But I somehow feel comfortable whenever I'm with her.

"Really? I wonder why." She replied. She's starting the conversation between us.

"They always tell that I'm cute, but not beautiful. Only my mother is the one who tells that I'm beautiful." I told her while I laid my body at the bed.

She told me that she was given a rest day today.

We decided to continue our chatting with one another since we have the whole day. I realized that after her innocent and well behaved manner, there lies a talkative side of her. She's the first one to tell things about her self.

She told me that she lived on this country all her life. She started serving the royal persons when she was still a seven years old. She came in the palace together with her friends, but as the time passed by, they have forgotten each others. She even told me about her childhood secrets and funny moments.

I've known that she was never really talkative on persons she doesn't seem to get along with, and fortunately I'm not one of those persons. When our topic is all about her alice, she told me that she had a Predisposition Alice in a form of cat and dog. I was amazed by her alice. While she was talking to me, I noticed that she didn't tell anything about her parents. I' am aware that we both have similarities and that makes our chemistry.

When it was already my turn, I told her about my life in the little town of Swiron, where I came from. I even told her how I object to Mother when she told me that we were going to be a servant in this Royal Palace. I also included how my friends reacted when I told them that we were moving in a far country. Sumire laughed when I told her that I expected my friends to cry while I'm telling them about our moving since Rizoe is a far country but my friends just pushed me here.

I told her about my alices. At first I' am kind of doubtful about telling my second alice to her since only my family knew about it. But my expectations didn't agree with her reaction. I thought that she will fear me after I told her my second alice but she didn't. Instead, she comfort me and told me that as long as the user won't use it in a bad terms, my stealing alice isn't something to be afraid of. After that, I also told her how I loathed and hated the royal blooded persons. She agreed in everything I said on the topic of 'royals'. I guess it's also one of our chemistries.

After we finished chatting with each other Sumire decided to tour me in the palace, I agreed with her. The palace is too damn big that's why we took so long. Sumire and I went back to the 'servants tower', which is just near in the main hall, after several hours of wandering around.

I was amazed on how the structure inside the palace of Rizoe differs from the palace of Fristhiane. The two palaces in different countries were both beautiful but in different way.

Thinking about this palace makes me think about the King and Queen.

I wonder what's going to happen during my first day in this palace tomorrow…

* * *

"So many flowers… Sumire?" I murmured to myself while holding a basket of flowers together with Sumire as we walked in the corridors of the palace.

Well, I could say that the lead servant allowed the two of us to work together since I don't know anything in this kind of work.

"Yes?" Sumire replied as I call her.

"These flowers are for what?" I asked her while smelling the scent of the flowers.

"These are for the royal ball that's going to happen tomorrow night." She told me.

"Royal ball? For what?" I asked, again. I was really a curious person.

_I wish she won't get annoyed in my questions._

"For the homecoming of the prince and the princess," She answered politely.

"Okay." I responded plainly.

When we already reached the main hall where the royal ball was about to happen, we helped the other servants in decorating the, oh so, wide hall. I heard that the prince and the princess just arrived yesterday.

* * *

"Sumire-chan, and Mikan-chan the guest of the King wanted a servants, and everyone were busy here so, mind if the two of you go there?" Sara, also a servant, asked us. I looked at Sumire.

Sara is also a new found friend, but I didn't feel any chemistry between the two of us unlike Sumire.

"Sure Sara-chan, after we finished putting these laces around, we will immediately go there." Sumire answered.

"So it's already settled. I'll go back to my work now, okay?" Sara told us before we end up the conversation. I just gave her a curt nod saying that she can go now.

"Sara-chan is a fine lady don't you think?" Sumire asked me while arranging some laces.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get along with her. She's too innocent for my sinful attitude." I told Sumire in a serious tone with a bit of joking while helping her in arranging the laces.

"Me too," Sumire replied with a chuckle.

"Why does there are only few royals here, in this palace?" I asked but still arranging the laces. I felt that she suddenly looked at me.

"You're wrong, there are many royals here. But you can rarely see them." She told me in a sad tone.

"I wonder if the Upper Superior Government of this country is not allowing low-class people to join their Generals." I told her. I guess I'm changing the topic.

She chuckled.

"Why?" Sumire asked.

"My Father used to be a knight and when I was a kid, he taught me along with my brothers on how to be a warrior." I stated. I thought she's going to laugh at my sentence but she didn't.

"Cool…Are you wishing to be _part of the war_ too?" She told me with a hint of admiration in her voice.

I was really fond of her because all of the persons that know about my idiotic wish just laugh at me every time I told them about it.

"Yeah," I plainly answered.

After our conversation ended, the laces were also finished. After that, we headed to the King and his guests.

* * *

"Your highness, we are the servants that were sent to help the guests." Sumire told the King as we entered the room.

I noticed that the guests were a King, Queen and a little Prince around 3 or 4 years old.

_Royal blooded people._

"Oh, I hope the two of you wasn't disturbed." The King told us. So he's nice after all huh?

"No we aren't." I replied. I think it's already my time to reply since Sumire have always been the one to speak.

And besides, I don't want to wreck my Mother's reputation by just being wild in front of the King without any particular reason.

"Is that so? Can I know your names ladies?" The King asked.

"Our names are Sumire Shouda and Mikan Sakura." Sumire answered.

"Then, Sumire and Mikan, can you handle _Prince Youichi_ of the neighboring kingdom for awhile, until King Shiki, Queen Noriko and I finish talking?" The king asked us.

"It's our pleasure your highness." Sumire and I answered in unison.

Well, Sumire taught me how to answer while we are talking yesterday. And I'm getting used to this whenever someone talks to me.

"Yo-chan, come with them and be a good boy. Don't be naughty, okay?" I heard Queen Noriko told to her son. Then she looked at Sumire and me and smiled.

"Take care of him." Queen Noriko told us. We just smiled at her. Before she handled Prince Youichi to us, she gave him a peck in cheeks.

Sumire went to the little prince and hold his hand. The three of us went out of the room together with a knight.

* * *

"Prince Youichi, please don't go too far." Sumire told the Prince softly while holding his wrist so that he will not wander around too far. The knight is just standing there.

We are here, currently walking in the lake side that is inside the palace's forest.

"Hey, ugly hag let go of me." Prince Youichi told to Sumire. I guess this little Prince is _pretty_ spoiled.

He used his alice on Sumire.

_Ghost Manipulation Alice huh?_

"Prince Youichi, I suggest that you better stop calling her ugly hag because she's older than you." I told to the spoiled prince politely while smiling forcedly. I'm just trying my self to calm since he is a royal.

I nullified his alice before Sumire could shout.

"Who are you to order me? I'm a prince and you're just a servant." Prince Youichi replied.

I told you, the attitudes of the royals are disgusting.

I blocked his way and glared at him.

Geez, this Prince's makes my blood boil.

_Damn._

"Don't block my way another hag." He told me coldly while shoving me.

"Mikan, calm down, he is just a kid." Sumire told me.

_Yeah, I should calm down. But…_

"Sumire, I'm sorry if your life is going to be in mess too." I told Sumire as I saw Youichi, using his 'ghosts' on attacking the knight who is currently fainted and covered with not-so-many blood.

This boy's going to get what he wants!

Low-class persons like us is not a toy in which he could just take advantage!

_Face my wrath!_

I carried him and threw him in the lake.

_Goodbye, Alice World..._

_

* * *

  
_

Again,** I'm sorry if it's boring.**

Please review!!!

Just tell me if you want me to **continue this…**

Or maybe I can** just delete this…**

But** anyway, thanks** for reading…


	2. A Nonsense Ramification

Thanks for those reviewed!

Sorry if it's bad…..

If it is **about their clothes…** Just **imagine the clothes in ****Ragnarok**.

**Disclaimer:** I never owned and I will never own the great Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**=+A Nonsense Ramification+=**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sumire, I'm really sorry." I apologized to her for a hundredth time.

We are in our room.

"Mikan, it's okay. And besides, if you are not going to threw him in the lake, I'm the one who'll do that." Sumire clarified, I just nodded.

Thinking about what happened earlier gives me creeps not because I'm afraid that the palace will kick me out, but because Mother might kill me.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Sumire, I'm sorry if your life is going to be in mess too." I told Sumire as I saw Youichi, using his 'ghosts' on attacking the knight who is currently fainted and covered with not-so-many blood.

This boy's going to get what he wants!

_Face my wrath!_

I carried him and threw him in the lake.

_Goodbye, Alice World..._

I closed my eyes for five seconds, and then opened it.

Why is he not yet appearing above the lake?

Don't tell me he is already dead?

_Don't tell me I did it again?_

"Is he dead?" I asked to Sumire while looking at the lake.

"Who are you talking about?" Someone behind me spoke.

"The annoying spoiled prince." I replied.

"So you really wanted to kill the Prince?" Someone asked.

"Ye-" Then I realized something.

_The one who just spoke is not Sumire!_

I looked behind me.

_Prince Youichi? Or not?_

"Who are you?" I glared at him. I hate royals didn't I told you?

"I' am Youichi, hag." The noble man replied.

What the hell is he saying?

"I know you are a prince but you can't be Youichi, he is a little brat around 3 years old. And you, you are a brat around 14 years old." I told him, not caring about my low-class status and his royal status.

I can't deny the fact that he really looked like Youichi.

"Mikan, he is Prince Youichi." Sumire told me. Then I looked at Youichi.

_What the heck! Two alices?!_

_Age Shifting Alice?!_

He turns himself into 3 years old boy then in 14 years old guy.

"Now?" Youichi told me while smirking.

I hate it when a guy smirks!

I continued to glare at him.

"Whatever," I replied with a hint of _amusement? _No, i'm just mistaken.

"You sure are rude when it comes to royals," He told me.

I didn't reply because I'm afraid that I might burst out again and instead of just throwing him in the lake I might do my infamous attacks.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Pack your things already hag, you're going to be kicked out of this palace later." With that, he walked away.

_I'm going to be insane!_

**End.**

**

* * *

  
**

As I remember those, I felt sorry for Sumire. She will get kicked out in this palace just because of my hatred towards the royals.

But I never felt pity in myself. Because this is what I always wanted to happen ever since I came in this country;

'To stay away from those freakin' royals and to get out of this fuckin' palace,'

But why did Sumire have to be kicked out too?

_Shit, these are my entire fault._

"Sumire, I'm really sorry." I repeated again.

I can't help but to feel guilty.

Hello? She's a nice girl then just because of my stupidities she was classified into 'freaks'.

"One more 'sorry' and I'll throw you in the window." Sumire threatened me.

I didn't know that she knew how to threaten. Innocence is really a lie.

She was really a freak, I guess...

"Sumire, I'm sor-" Before I could finish my sentence, I saw her glaring at me with a dark aura.

"Okay." I told her.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Sakura, and Shouda, the king called the two of you," Someone told behind the door. I guess it's a knight.

_That is it._

"Okay," I told him. Then, we heard footsteps walking away from the door. I looked at the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Sumire." I told Sumire.

And before I knew it, I was already thrown out of the window.

* * *

"I wanted the two of you to guide the King and Queen, including their son, in the gate before they go back in their country." The king told us.

_Is that all?_

"Uhmm…Your highness?" I asked suddenly.

"Any questions?" The King of our palace replied.

"Is that all?" I asked, again. The king chuckled together with the other royal blooded inside the room.

"What do you mean?" The king asked again.

"Aren't you going to kick us out of your palace or cut our heads?" I asked, again and again.

"Why would I do that?" The king replied, again and again, too.

_He didn't know?_

I looked at Youichi, I prefer calling him like that.

Imagine a 3 years old cute boy rolling his eyes.

_So he didn't say? Why?  
_

I faced Sumire who is beside me. She just give me a so-he-didn't-tell-to-the-king?-we-have-nothing-to-worry-about smile.

"It's nothing, your highness." I told to the King and smiled. I'm still confused okay?

_Why he didn't tell the king?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Good Morning Sumire!" I told to Sumire while yawning.

I had a nice sleep yesterday since I didn't get kick out of this palace and I didn't got killed by my beloved mother.

"Good morning too, Mikan," Sumire replied. I sat at my bed and looked around.

I noticed a blue haired girl beside Sumire. The blue haired girl smiled at me.

I smiled at her too.

_She is also beautiful just like Sumire._

"Mikan, this is Nonoko Ogasawara, she is our other roommate. And Nonoko, this is Mikan Sakura, the new servant who threw Prince Youichi in the lake." Sumire introduced us to one another. She chuckled in the last part of her sentence.

"Hi, Mikan," Nonoko greeted me.

"Oh, hi Nonoko! Don't mind what Sumire are saying, okay?" I smiled at her.

I can feel that I can get along with her too, just like Sumire.

"Okay." Nonoko replied.

"Come to think of it Nonoko, you are already here so that also means that, Queen Kaoru is also here?" Sumire asked Nonoko.

"Yeah, she said that she wouldn't want to miss the 'Welcome Ball' that's going to be held tonight for Princess Aoi and Prince Natsume."

"Okay." Sumire and I said in the same time.

Then, we already went to our work as a servant. I've known that Nonoko had the Chemistry Alice and she is also a daughter of a middle class persons.

* * *

The ball has already started; I was currently here in the kitchen cutting some ingredients that the cook will use in making the desert later.

Sumire and Nonoko weren't with me because the lead servant assigned them to serve during the ball while I was assigned in miscellaneous works during and after the ball.

I think it'll be better if I'll just be in miscellaneous work tonight since I don't want to meet the royal blooded persons that are in the ball.

Some of the servants were also here in the palace's kitchen.

"Mikan-chan, have you heard the news?" Yura Otonashi, also a servant, asked me while separating the veggies.

"Huh? News? What news?" I asked, not taking my eyes off in the whatever-it-is-called vegetable that I've been cutting.

"Sara-chan has been kicked out of this palace." Yura replied with a hint of disappointment.

_Sara-chan? Kicked out?_

"Why is it? She does well in all things." I stopped cutting and stared at Yura.

"They said that she_ accidentally_ poured a wine in the dress of a prince." She replied.

_Royals…_

"Royals are really cruel. By the way, who's the dissolute prince?" I asked, continuing in my work.

"The oh so handsome-lovely-breathtaking-gentle—" I cut her words.

"Gentleman? Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can't understand you, just get into the point." I told her.

How could she call that arrogant prince a gentleman, if he kicked a poor servant out of this palace?

"I heard, it's…. Prince Natsume." She stated.

_Prince Natsume?_

I once heard his name when Nonoko told us about the Queen, but I didn't catch up.

"Prince Natsume?" I told her.

"Yeah, he is the most handsome prince I ever seen!" Yura squealed with dreamy eyes, forgetting that she has something to do.

Handsome? Whatever, as if I have any interest in a prince.

"Wait! Don't tell me you don't know him?" She asked suddenly while staring at me intently.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked sarcastically.

Well, everyone already knows me for having a mood swings.

"Oh my God! He's the most perfect Alice that you can ever meet!" Yura, squealed again.

"Whatever, as if I care." I replied, finishing my work.

"Girl, don't talk as if you're not the one who put us in that topic. I can't understand the three of you." She sighed.

I know I'm the one who put us in that topic, but….

_What does this crazy girl means?_

"Three of us? Who?" I asked, again and again and again and again.

"Sumire, Nonoko and you," She poked my forehead.

"Why is that?" I responded as I finished my work.

"Because the three of you are the only servants who doesn't give a damn on the oh-so—" I cut her words for the second time.

"Whatever, got to go, I have other works. Bye!" I told her as I walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

As I walked in the corridor, I saw a noble man running. I thought, he wouldn't bump at me, but sadly yes.

_Ugh, royal blooded germs!_

We stumbled so hard. My body hurts, but not that bad.

I didn't care to see his face, all I wanted to do is to get away from this stupid noble.

"Sorry, it's my fault." The royal told me while offering his hand.

At least he knows that it's his fault. I don't need to blame him.

"No worries, I'm not yet dead." I told him in _almost, almost_ sarcastic voice.

I need to control myself.

Control, control, control,

I didn't accept his hand. I just stand up on my own.

I looked at him.

Blond-haired man, blue eyes and a noble dress.

_Confirmed, he is really a royal! _

"I'm sorry too." I bowed my head. I'm being plastic, gosh!

"Can I know you name, servant?" The royal asked me.

Is he a prince?

At least if I'm going to be kicked out now, it's just me. No one's going to be included in my mess.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura," I replied, not showing any interest or nervousness.

"Oi, Ruka! What took you so long?" Someone spoke from afar.

_Uh-oh, another royal? Fuck!_

So the name of this royal in front of me is _Ruka_?

"Oh, the hag," The royal spoke again.

I knew that voice!

_The brat!_

The annoying little spoiled prince of Gharsten!

"Youichi?" I accidentally said.

I guess, it's on purpose,

Never expect me to call Youichi, Prince Youichi. It sounds disgusting. Yuck!

I glared at him.

And, he smirked. It's annoying!

"Is that your way of thanking someone who saved you after you threw him on the lake?" Youichi replied.

I smiled at him. I knew that he knew the smile is not real.

Specifically_, fake._

He's lucky.

_I hate him!_

Then I bowed my head again.

"Thanks for saving me from getting kicked out of this palace, _Prince Youichi_." It's obvious that I'm not sincere.

"You know each other Youichi?" The called Ruka asked.

I can feel his confusion since I' am just a servant here and Youichi is a prince from other country.

"Yeah, she is my secret lover," Yoichi replied.

_Secret lover? In a million years!_

"Eh!?" Ruka bewildered.

"The hell, not!" I protested.

"Yes you do." Yoichi replied.

"I rather be kicked out of this palace and be trapped with a monster than to be your secret lover, asshole prince!" I exclaimed.

Heck yeah, what I said is right.

I noticed that the called Ruka looked at me.

"Rude," I heard the called Ruka murmured.

_What can you expect in a royal-hater? Polite?_

It's a miracle if I got saved again from getting kicked out for the second time.

"I'm just kidding; I didn't know you'll take it seriously. As if I'll like a low-class people like you," Youichi stated.

Then they walked away.

_Pathetic,_

I continued to walk.

I hope there'll be no such stupid running again.

Or else, I'm going to kill the next one.

* * *

It has been two days ever since the ball ended. I' am here in the lake, let's just say, the lake where I threw the three years old spoiled prince. I' am together with five other servants not including Sumire and Nonoko.

We are washing some clothes of the _dear_ royals. Opposite of dear, I mean.

All of their conversations were all about how those stupid royal shone in their breath taking, that's what I heard, during the ball.

Most of the talks are all about the so-called Prince Natsume. I'm just saying what I mostly hear, okay? I don't care about him.

It's hard to believe that I'm a servant of this palace, because I don't even know how the Queen, the Princess and the Prince looked like, _as if I care_.

I remember the running incident last time in the ball.

The miracle saved me. Did you understand? Mi-ra-cle, the MIRACLE saved me and not Yoichi from getting kick out of this palace again. That's what I believe.

The others already finished whatever they are doing. They already go back inside the palace. Only Sumire, Nonoko and I are the three who's not yet finished.

"Hey Mikan, you've been silent these past days, _what happened?_" Nonoko asked me while looking at the clothes she has been washing.

I think its worth going here because I met these silly girls even though I hate here.

I just met them a week ago but they already knew me completely. I mean my attitude and habits but not my history.

_I don't think_ what they'll think of me if they knew my history.

I don't think if they'll still be friends with me _if they knew my past._

I don't think if they'll going to understand me if one day I tell them the _real reason why I hate the royal-blooded_ persons.

I don't think if I can take it, if my friends will walk away _again,_ like my old friends.

"_Mikan?_ Don't tell me, you also fall in love with that freak Prince Natsume? I thought you haven't seen him yet?" Sumire told me with a hint of shock.

_Of course not!_

She stood up in her chair and covered her mouth.

Nonoko just stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"Sumire? Do you have a fever? Didn't I tell the two of you that I haven't seen him yet ever since I went here? And besides, I don't think I'll fall for _those stupid moronic royals_." I noted.

Then I stand up from the mini chair where I was seated and turn around.

_Damn it!_

"_**Stupid moronic royals?**_"

* * *

Again, I'm really, really, **deeply thanking you!**

Review please!


	3. Impression in Humiliation

Hello guys!

Thanks for those reviewed!

And also, I'm sorry because I didn't update sooner that you think I can.

If it is **about their clothes…** Just **imagine the clothes in ****Ragnarok**.

**Disclaimer:** I never owned and I will never own the great Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Some Information**

**

* * *

  
**

Upper Superior Government- the branch of Politics that is responsible for wars. Every country have this kind of Government.

**Statuses:**

Royal-blooded Persons- persons that is in the category of being a Queen or King or just a relative of them, they had the highest status ranking that makes them able to command anyone.

High-class Persons- people that can only order Middle-class persons and Low-class persons, they usually have most of the major positions in the Upper Superior Government.

Middle-class Persons- they are the persons who can only have a minor positions in the Upper Superior Government. They can command a Low-class person as long as they have a position that is higher than the servants.

Low-class Persons- they are more like slaves, Low-class persons is the lowest status ranking in the whole Alice world. They have only two options in their lives; first is to live like a hell outside the palace, and second is to become a servant in a palace and to be controlled by Royals-blooded persons.

* * *

**=+Impression in Humiliation+=**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sumire? Do you have a fever? Didn't I tell the two of you that I haven't seen him yet ever since I went here? And besides, I don't think I'll fall for _stupid moronic royals_." I noted.

Then I stand up from the mini chair where I was seated and turn around.

_Damn it!_

"Stupid moronic royals?"

"Youichi," I told him.

"I'm starting to think that you like me." I added. I was just teasing him.

"And why is that?" He replied.

"Because you always appear wherever I go, and… are you visiting me here?" I stated.

"Stupid, it's just a coincidence, never think of me liking you." He told me plainly. I chuckled.

Of course I'll never think of royals liking a low-class. That's insane, for heavens sake! "Whatever," I replied. Then, I turn to Sumire and Nonoko.

"I'm finish." They just nodded. After that, I walked away.

Until now I'm still wondering why Youichi never kicked me out of this palace.

I mean, most of my rudeness in front of the royals was on purpose so that I can get away in this damn palace. He also knows that I hate royals.

But, why does fate doesn't want me to leave?

Is there any mission that I have to fulfill?

Or, it's just their way of punishing me for the sins I've done?

Does my father's death and my brothers' abduction isn't enough?

_I can't understand._

I'm so hopeless…

* * *

Another day passed.

I' am here, dusting the hall ways of the palace. It looked gigantic.

Wait!

It didn't look gigantic, it was gigantic.

Yeah, gigantic…

_Whatever,_

I looked at the sky.

If the clouds can only take away my problems, then maybe, those types of things… won't be able to affect me this much.

I can't help but to ask in myself;

How's my present, if those things didn't manage to happen in my life?

How's my present, if I didn't killed them?

How's my present, if I were currently together with my brothers?

But those things are just questions, that if things just happen naturally, I shouldn't be asking in myself right now.

The fair breeze of the wind made me remember my past…

The kind of breeze that I'm feeling right now, is the same breeze I felt before…

* * *

**Flashback:**

It was a sunny morning that time. I was busy playing with my father. Actually, we're practicing a one-on-one fight. But we weren't holding swords, instead, a long stick so that we won't be able to hurt each other that much. I was about to use my copied Shadow Manipulating Alice from Tsubasa nii-san, when Father used his Nullification Alice to block it. We fought with each other using a stick. I accidentally let my guard down and Father managed to capture me by using the edge of the stick, which he pointed in my neck.

_He won, again._

I stared at my father while pouting. He chuckled while he put the sticks down in the ground.

"Mimi, you lose." Father told me while carrying me.

I know I lost he doesn't have to remind it. And besides, he always won. Even in my brothers.

"I knew it, Father. You don't have to repeat it again and again." I replied, and then I saw my brothers playing.

"Want to play with them?" Father asked me as he put me in the chair. I shook my head.

"I'm tired. And I'm sure Mother will going to be here soon, with foods." I replied to Father.

After saying those words, well, Mother suddenly appeared with a tray of delicious looking foods. I was about to get a fruit, when Hayate nii-san spoke.

"Miki, didn't you lose on Father on your practice today?" Hayate nii-san reminded me in a teasing voice while taking the fruit that I'm planning to take.

"Don't say that Hayate. Have you forgotten that you also lose, last time, when you and Father fought?" Tsubasa nii-san retort for me. I giggled.

Then, I took bread and munch it.

"Tsubasa, all of us always loses to Father." Hayate nii-san replied.

They continued arguing.

"Children, stop it. When all of you grow up, you will be as good as your Father. Never forget that." Mother told us while pouring a juice in the glasses.

"Or, maybe in the future, you can be better than me." Father added.

I became more determined to be strong as he said those words.

**End.**

**

* * *

  
**

I'll definitely fulfill your expectations Father…

_I'll definitely will…_

"HEY! MIKAN!" I almost jumped after I heard someone yelled at me. I turn around and found that it was Yura.

"Hi Yura!" I chirped while smiling at her. I was really nervous.

"Don't give me a silly greeting there." She told me as she rolled her eyes.

"I've been calling you for hundredth times! FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" Yura exclaimed.

Well, I couldn't help it, I was too busy thinking about my problems and I didn't notice that she have been calling me… for hundredth times?

I smiled at her nervously.

Sometimes Yura could be scary after her sweet attitude.

"By the way, I just went here to ask you if you could help Nonoko in bringing the wines since all of us are busy" Yura told me while smiling.

_Her mood swings is worse than mine._

"Is there anything else?" I replied.

"Nothing," She replied, and then she walked away.

_Odd,_

I shook my head, and sigh.

I decided to leave the 'dusting' on the other servants.

* * *

"Hey, Nonoko, Yura said you need my help." I told Nonoko while walking towards her. She was mixing different kinds of liquids. She caught me staring at the liquids with a questioningly look.

"This is a wine, an alcohol for royals," She told me as she pointed the so called wines.

Well, don't expect me to know that those are wines. I'm just a low class person, and wines are only served for royal blooded persons.

I noticed that she squeezed some lemons in the wine and then she shook it. Her movements were nice.

"Lemons?" I asked innocently as I saw her stopped from shaking the wine. She's like a… like a… what do you call it?

"I put lemons because it adds some taste in the wines." She explained and I nodded.

"Mikan, didn't you know? Nonoko-chan is great bartender." Wakako Usami, one of the cooks, told me.

Yes, that's it, bartender!

"Oh, I haven't heard of that. You're great Nonoko-chan!" I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Mikan-chan. And by the way, I'm just wondering if you could help me bringing these wines and glasses." Nonoko told me while pointing the bottles of wines and a tray of glasses.

"Of course Nonoko-chan," I replied.

"Thank you Mikan!" She replied.

I picked the tray of glasses and carried it. Nonoko picked the three bottles of wine that is in the basket.

We already walked towards the corridor.

I looked at Nonoko while we are walking. I noticed her smiled while walking in the way.

_There's something fishy here…_

I turned my eyes on the path we are walking.

"Mikan?" Nonoko called me.

"Yeah?" I replied. I didn't turn my head in her direction since we are currently walking.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked me out of the blue.

_In love?_

Did I already fell in love?

I don't think so…

"No, I haven't. And besides, falling in love will never be part of my plans." I stated in a matter of fact.

Nonoko giggled. I stared at her.

"Mikan, falling in love doesn't have to be part of your plans." She replied, then I looked at the way again.

"And why is it?" I asked her.

I was completely oblivious about love. I mean, the love that occurs between the two unrelated persons.

"No matter what you do, you'll fall for someone, whether you like or not. Love is something unstoppable. Because the more you stop yourself from it, the more it will hurt you. But sometimes you have to let go and hurt yourself, so that you will be able to find your true self." Nonoko explained.

I have to admit, her explanation really made sense.

But I just kept quiet. I don't know what to say or even what to react.

I don't know what love is, and the reason is my hatred.

If I only learned how to trust strangers, especially the royals, maybe I would be able to know what it feels.

_Falling in love was banned in my feelings a long time ago, ever since 'that' happened…_

Even though I don't know what it really feels, I know, loving someone hurts too much.

I' am not afraid getting my head cut or getting kick out of this palace.

But whether believe it or not, I' am so afraid on falling in love with someone I hated.

My heart was already filled with pain, sorrow and anguish. I don't want another painful moments to happen just because I fall in love.

I don't know what gotten unto me and I can't stop myself from thinking that I might fall for someone whom I despised most.

We arrived at the room after a few seconds. Nonoko opened the door and we entered.

"Your wines are already here, your highness." The lead servant inside the room told the king.

We both bowed our head as a sign of respect.

"Oh, just put the two bottles of wine in the center table. Then serve the remaining wine into the next room." The King ordered us.

We did what he told.

_Sometimes, I wanted to think that Mother was right; that not all royals are cruel._

Then, we bowed our head again before we walked out of the room.

* * *

Nonoko knocked at the door of the room, where the king told us to serve the wine.

The knight opened the door and let us in.

_Princes?_

I wish I could handle my temper.

"Princes, we are the servants that the king ordered to serve the wine." I told in a polite attitude.

"You can serve it now." The raven haired prince told us. I think, he wanted us to be gone in his sight.

Nonoko put the wines in the table. I put the remaining glasses too.

I filled the five glasses with wines.

"Mikan Sakura?" Someone spoke. I looked at the person who said my name. It was the royal blooded person that bumped unto me, during the royal ball.

Well, maybe he'll cut my head already…

"Yes your highness? Is there anything wrong?" I asked as I stood straightly.

_I wonder if he'll going to tell in our prince what I've done…_

"I wonder if he'll going to tell in our prince what I've done…" Someone repeated what I just thought.

I looked at the person who repeated my words; it was the brown haired prince. I heard Prince Ruka chuckled.

"So you don't know me? I guess you're a new servant here. My name is Kokoro Yome, a prince from the country of Encrypta." He told me while he kissed my hand. He also gave me a friendly smile.

This prince gives me creeps.

"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you. By the way, I have the Mind-Reading Alice." He stated.

After I heard those words, I quickly activate my Nullification Alice.

"Mikan, don't worry about what happened in the ball. You just stated the fact, I guess." Prince Ruka told me.

So he's admitting that Youchi is really an asshole?

I just gave him an uneasy smile.

"Hey, why I can't read your thoughts anymore? What's your alice?" Prince Koko told me.

I gulped.

Maybe they would punish me because I blocked his alice.

"Nullification Alice," I plainly stated. They stared at me.

I think it's because my alice was a rare ones.

"Hey, servant, stop being a show-off and go where you belong," The raven haired prince told me while breaking their stares.

_Fuck!_

I wanted to strangle him so bad!

He has no right to tell me those types of words.

He can order me? Yes. But humiliate me? Royals can, but I object!

And besides, I'm not a show off!

I just heaved a small sigh and bowed before I stepped aside.

I stood in a corner.

Well, that's our job; we have to wait for them to finish the whole bottle of wine.

Nonoko stood beside me while watching the princes.

She knew that I'm trying my best to calm down.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" She asked me. I just nodded. She looked at the princes.

"I'll introduce them to you. But since you already know Prince Ruka and Prince Koko, I'll just introduce the remaining two." She told me.

"The blonde noble, is Prince Yuu from the other neighboring country, Caisel." She started introducing the princes.

"And the raven haired noble, is Prince Natsume." She added.

"From what country?" I asked sternly.

"From our country, he was the son of our king." She replied.

What?!

Tell me I hear it wrong!

Tell me he's not the prince from our country!

Why?!

"Huh?" I blinked many times after Nonoko's words registered in my mind.

She laughed nervously.

Why him?!

If he's the prince, then that means, I have to be together with him in a one palace?!

If he's the prince, then that means, I have to see him always?!

I don't want!

I can't believe that this is the dissolute prince whom every servant in this palace fancied.

"Hey, servant, come here." Prince Natsume ordered me.

Ahhh!!

I'm doomed!

_What does he want now?_

* * *

That is the, third chapter. Am I right?

By the way;

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!

**For chapter one:**

keaRy anCe

Valyruie

VicMonCy

rei141

xxxkawaiixxx

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

rissa739

xXRoses-for-chocolatesXx

**For chapter two:**

herBie-waN

xXRoses-for-chocolatesXx

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

Rosella

kazukarin

Mikiramen

rei141

musiclover9419

crimson-diamonds-823

xXAikoXx

amulet-anime7

Luckystar222

WordlessDreams

chrisca123456789

Valyruie

Ivzory


End file.
